Renegade - Second Life (Failed Project)
by AlexCephon
Summary: This story is broken. Reposting Updated Version! Go Read!
1. Prologue - Pilot

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nathan and the names of his "foster parents", along with everything else up to the start of the ACTUAL story. Many references will be made. All rights to their original owners, blah, blah, blah... **_

_**Warning: I wrote this story for fun, so sorry if you get triggered by OC being OP or an asshole. I wrote this without an actual purpose. OC will have abilities of other characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue - Pilot**_

A small 14-year-old boy sat on a large blue bean-bag chair as he watched the newest episode of DragonBall Super on Crunchyroll through his PS4. He was 5 feet tall, wearing a black hoodie with red lines on the arms, a red T-shirt with a Black Superman symbol on it under the hoodie, and greyish-black jeans with small scuff marks at the knees. His short, spiky brown hair moved a bit as the breeze came in through his bedroom's open window. On his face were some glasses with thin lenses and a thick black frame, which kept his hazel-colored eyes focused. If one looked hard enough, they would notice a small scar above his left eyebrow going about halfway in, but it looked quite faded.

This was the look of Nathan Smith. An average schoolboy with a goal of becoming a mechanic in his future. Plastered on his walls were posters for Motorbikes and what looked like sports cars. His black and red running shoes were at the side of his bed with his white sock stuffed inside, prepared for when he needs to go outside.

Nathan looked over at his door, a poster of a red Dodge Viper with silver rims and tinted windows greeted his eyes before he yanked his bedroom door open after finishing watching his TV show. "Ultra Instinct is kinda awesome. Reminds me of that whole Matrix bullet dodge scene. Did Toriyama rip it off?" he wondered out loud whilst he went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hi, Karen! Hey, Barry! G'Mornin' to ya!" he greeted happily to his foster parents as he slid two crumpets into their toaster. Pressing the switch down to start the toaster, he sat down, pouring himself a cup of apple juice that was in a jug on the table into one of the glasses that were set on the table beside it. Barry sighed as he pulled his hand back through his greying hair, while Karen and Nathan chuckled, much to his chagrin. "Hey, old fart; if you keep doing that, there won't be much hair to brush back soon," Nathan spoke snarkily. This caused Barry to go red in the face, while Karen could barely contain herself from laughing.

The giggling blonde older lady with eyes as green as the apples in their garden tried her best not to laugh at Nathan's continual jabs at Barry, but it was getting too much to handle, especially for her balding grey-haired co-worker who worked for the Saint Eileen's Care System like she did. Barry was the butt of many old man jokes for Nathan, yet he had no snappy shots at her, which quite surprised her. Sure, she was 36, but Barry was 48 years old. The only thing she got from Nathan was small glares when he thought she was killing his fun.

"Football club is today. School is closed for teacher training day, so I'm gonna hang out with my friends. That okay with you guys?" Nathan asked his carers as he sipped his mug of apple juice. He knew Barry thought that his friends were a bad influence, but Karen encouraged Nathan to go out and socialize with others. She gave him a small grin and a thumbs up before telling him something.

"Nathan, If you're going to be out with your friends, I'll need to put it in the log-book upstairs in the office so that the company knows. You know how they are. They like to make sure they know where the kids are going or have been going." Karen said as she gave him a reassuring smile. He nods slowly, quietly mumbling to himself about how it annoyed him. He hated having little privacy invasions like that, but he knew it was for safety reasons and reluctantly gave in.

Finishing his drink and taking his crumpets in a few bites he quickly runs upstairs, puts on his socks and shoes, and starts packing his sports kit for the football practice match he was going to have with his friends. For his kit, he chose to have something like Autumn attire, since it wasn't the winter season just yet, but it was still a little chilly. He grabbed a set of black 3/4 length tracksuit shorts with red stripes down the sides, a red Arsenal T-shirt with the number 10 on the back and his name above it, and two black wristbands. his running shoes were quite sturdy, so he played while wearing them, since it wasn't a serious match.

* * *

Picking up his smartphone, he called Alan Baker, his best friend since childhood, and also boyfriend since they were experimenting together. They didn't see themselves as gay, but as bisexual as both of them were attracted to both genders. "Alan, get ready for the practice match. I'm heading over to Westley Park, so I'm expecting you to bring the sandwiches this time." he snickered as Alan sighed over the other end.

Alan pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard Nathan tell him he was the lunch-maker today. he forgot that it was his turn to make the lunch sandwiches for himself and Nathan. They took turns each time after the club, but somewhere along the line, Alan lost track of whose turn it was. "Sorry, I forgot it was my turn today. I'll get on that..." he grumbled as he hung up.

* * *

A few hours later, Nathan laughed as he and his friend/boyfriend Alan sat together, talking about the captain's many mistakes during practice. "I really thought Craig would have passed to Dean, but instead, he tries to do a backflip over Callum with the ball between his feet. Next thing, he's face-first in the grass!" Nathan chuckled heartily as he spoke. Alan shook his head slowly, grinning from ear to ear. Craig the team captain was angry and tried to get between the two, only to receive a slap across the back of the head from Dean. Dean gave the couple a wink and a thumbs up, showing his support for the young couple.

Craig however, was having none of it. "I don't get why Dean and Callum invited you two faggots onto the team. You'll just ruin everything," he spoke with venom in his voice. This elicited gasps from most of the group such as Dean, Callum, Alan, Jason, Darren, Anthony, and Scott. Scott got up from his bench and punched Craig in the jaw, knocking a tooth from the tall captain's mouth before Nathan sighed and walked out the door. Scott ran out the door to go after Nathan after giving Craig a serious glare, telling him he wasn't done with the homophobe.

Catching up to Nathan, Scott placed a hand on the short boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, everyone hates Craig now. He'll get voted off the team, and a new captain will be voted in tonight," he said with confidence in his voice. "The school already knows he's a homophobic jackass, but now we have witnesses from the club who can confirm the rumors. At least he didn't try to break you guys up, right? You two started dating 8 months ago, so I think you should be happy. Let your friends deal with Craig." with that, Scott left the street corner and turned back. "I'm gonna pack up the equipment. Catch you later, bud!"

Putting on his headphones, Nathan turned on his radio app as he went left at Farringdon Street and walked towards the footpath across the street which was his shortcut home. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bright light as he was crossing the street. All he could see were the blinding headlights before his world faded to black.


	2. 1 - Rebirth: Path to Power (Updated)

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nathan. All rights to their original owners, blah, blah, blah...**_

 _ **Warning: Some swearing and violence may appear this chapter.**_

 _ **Edit: 3/12/18- A bit of a complete rewrite of this chapter. Alex had neglected to inform me about this chapter had the Joker dying. Well, I'm stepping in to retcon that and redo this chapter. Being this is apart of the Blackthorn multiverse of tales, I'm also making a bit of a tie-in. -Yoshi3000**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - Rebirth: Path to Power (Re-written/Updated Version)**_

Nathan heard many whispers in the blackness of the void. Many of them calling out to him, others chastising him for being so weak and powerless. One voice, however, was calling on him for one reason. "Wake up, young one. We have much to discuss." the voice boomed through the inky blackness. Nathan's eyes fluttered open and shut before rapidly blinking. As his eyes got used to the void, he found himself jerked out of the void. He found himself in what seemed to be a woman's bedroom. Out of the window, space as far as he could see.

Sitting on the bed was a young woman. She had pink hair straightened and long with part of it covering one, peach skin with a light pink tint to it, blue crazed eyes with sparkles in them, and rose-coloured lipstick around her lips. Her body was a slim and curvaceous build about 5'8½" in height. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She wore a thin negligee that left little to the imagination.

"So, it seems my invention caught you before you could pass on to the other world, cutie." She said with a grin.

Nathan immediately felt uncomfortable as she got up, slipping on a robe, as she sauntered up to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan said taking a step back.

"Who I am doesn't matter….yet. What matters is what I'm going to do to you." She said as her eyes blue glowed.

Nathan found himself paralyzed and hoisted up face to face with her. She had an idea to take full advantage of the "gift" she was given.

"You're probably wondering why you're here, are you not?" she asks softly with a faux sad tone in her voice. "You lost your life so early. I suppose you had so much potential, young Nathan. Despair not, for I have come to give you a second chance if you so wish it."

She spoke with tones of sincerity he had never felt before, but there was the creep factor to it. It confused him, far too much, and made him feel he was speaking to Orochimaru of all people.

"You're... God?" he asks incredulously.

She laughs and says, "Trust me, if I was God, the world would be smiling all the time."

He could be nonchalant about his death, but his nervousness was more directed at who "saved" him.

"Such a delicious young thing." She muses.

Nathan blushes wishing she could pinch the bridge of his nose at this.

"You related to the Snake Creep, Pinkie?" He shoots back with a glare.

She laughs before stroking his cheek much to his unnerving. The affections turned twisted when Nathan found a rush of flames all over his body. Being those flames were the Flames of Creation.

"Seems the universe has granted you the power of Memory Aptitude, in which you will be able to use any techniques or abilities you have seen others use in your memory. Just as he planned." She says.

"Who's he?" Nathan asked in evident pain.

"I could tell you, but I rather you suffer. Before you get dragged into another world, I have something for you. A bit of juinjutsu, I want to test on your body." She said deviously. "So I'm gonna curse you!"

Nathan found his hoodie pulled up to expose his chest before pink flames formed on Pinkamena's fingers.

"Sealing Technique: Five Pronged Seal!" Pinkamena said slamming the palm on his chest.

Nathan croaked out before losing consciousness and Pinkamena released him for his body to hit the ground. Pinkamena had made her version a bit special lacing it so it would not be visible to anyone who was not a warper. To add insult to injury, he had his memories altered by her to appear that God gave his powers and a new life. As he was pulled into the void again, Pinkamena had a smirk on her face before pulling out her phone with being on the Fanfiction app.

"Poor...poor, Alex. No idea that I fucked with his little story. Once that brat becomes a warper, the seal will break, and memories of me will come back slowly." Pinkamena said completely unafraid. "Not like he could even harm us. That "father" of his isn't even fit to be tied to my bedpost."

* * *

Nathan groggily gets up, his body feeling slightly heavy as he pushes up from the stone floor beneath him. He looks up and forwards, and notices that he's in an alley of some sort. His chest burned, but he could not explain how or why. Dusting off his clothes, he makes his way down the street and into a cafe/restaurant that looked to have the waitresses dressed up as heroines and villainesses. He pushes the door open, walks to the very back, and takes a seat next to the window to take in his surroundings. He recognises this place, but he can't quite remember why. He slumps down in his seat, sighing as he lays his head on the table with his hood up to take a short nap.

His short nap lasted about an hour before he heard a scream from across the room. A slightly overweight man was groping a blonde waitress, who seemed to be telling him off. "This ain't that kinda establishment, Busta! Do that again, and we kick ya out!" she said with a snarl. She turned away to tend to the other tables and took notice of Nathan in the corner who looked groggy-eyed. She made a note to go check on him after setting up the orders of her current patrons. Nathan groaned as he stretched out, his bones clicking slightly as they popped from the stiffness. The waitress shuddered slightly at the sounds before she let out a yelp as she was groped from behind again.

Feeling vicious, Nathan calmly came over to the man and grinned under his hood as he glared at the obese man before him.

"What? You gonna do something kid? Go on, I dare y-urk!" the man squawked like a parrot as Nathan had his left hand crushing the man's throat.

He lifted up before choke-slamming him through the table.

"I'm going to have to make an example out of you. Can't have you making all men look like pigs now." He breathed out. He slugged the obese man's jaw with a right hook that sent him out the door, breaking it off its hinges and that obese man's jaw. Nathan moved back to his seat taking the obese man's food and sat back down, calmly smiling to himself while eating it. Everyone in the diner was slightly shaken by the sudden attack but said nothing as they were worried about provoking him. That and the fact that the fat prick was a lousy tipper. The manager was glad for Batman insurance as he could just say a supervillain busted in his door. The blonde waitress walked over to Nathan smiling kindly ruffling his hair and kissed him on the cheek before bringing an ice pack to him.

"Does your hand hurt, kid? This might help with the swelling if it's hurtin'," she said with a thick Brooklyn accent in her voice. He gently shook his head, before placing 20 dollars on the table and walking outside. He leaned against a lamp post, face-palming before walking to a nearby park to sit down and clear his head.

"I should watch my temper..." he said to himself. "That was fucking stupid. I could have been a bit more mature about that." he chastises himself.

"You're tellin' me, kiddo." a feminine voice says from behind, startling him into jumping off the bench he sat down on. Looking back, he saw the waitress he helped in the diner. He smiled and waved his hand for her to sit with him before he sat next to her. "So, kid, ya got a name?" she asks as she takes his hand. She pulls back his hood and sees his young face, his skin slightly pale.

"My name is Nathan, my friends sometimes call me Nate," he tells her with a small smile on his lips. She saw the smile but could see from his eyes that it was not a happy one.

She told his cheek in her left hand and turning his head to face her as he had been looking away as he spoke to her before.

"Nate... What's wrong? I can tell when people are unhappy." She tells him.

Nate sighing again and holds her hand, feeling the warmth and care that was coming from her. He gives in after a moment of thinking.

"Honestly, it's hard to explain. Long story short, I'm sure I'm pretty much homeless," he says to her with a voice filled with sadness and confusion. "I can barely remember anything other than my name. Hell, I'm pretty sure that I got no family, nothing at all but the clothes on my back and what's in my pockets"

He had a haunted look on his face as she held him tightly, comforting as he tells her his story.

"You can stay with me. It's the least I can do for you after you helped me, Nate. My name's Dr Harleen Quinzel, but you can call me Aunty Harley." she says in a soothing voice, hoping it would help him feel more comfortable.

The name had sparked a bit of confusion, but he was so exhausted from before that he let it go for now.

* * *

Living with Harley was an okay experience for Nate, as he grew to call her 'Aunt'. Though the relationship may have been a bit questionable at best, he found himself at a bit of peace. However, that would not last very long. It would be at the end of the week before Nathan fully realized what had happened and how he ended up here. How did he realize it? He had found Harley's infamous red nightie and most of his memories came rushing back. Who he was, the fact he had died in his first, he had gotten powers from a god to which that part was still fuzzy, and the fact he was now in the DCAU.

The realization he was sleeping in the same bed with one of his personal comic book crushes was not lost on Nate. However, the fact he had powers made he could take the world by storm.

* * *

It would be the next day when the invasion of the Thanagarians. Aliens who looked like people with bird/angel-like wings on their backs. It was certainly scary when they declared Martial Law. Somehow, even the group known as the Justice League were captured by the 'Bird-people' as Nate and a few news-casters had called them, which caused Nate to facepalm.

"Damn it, I was hoping I wasn't that early in canon" he grumbles to himself as he puts on his black clothing.

Leaving Harley was a hard thing to do, as he knew the Joker had Harley under his "control". He mentally made a promise to himself to find a way to get rid of the Joker.

"Nate, you're leaving?" Harley said in her full costume.

"Yes, it's time. It may be days, weeks, or months before we meet again. So, in case anything happens, thanks "Aunt" Harley." Nate said before leaving her behind.

* * *

 _ **( A/N: Surprised, by this rewrite? Well, as a storyteller who aims to try to do an epic interwoven pile of tales, I had to surprise you. Who's Pinkamena? Well, simply put, she's a dangerous and villainous reality warper who appeared in my own works. You'll have to read them to find out more. As for why, Pinkamena, it's a further tie-in for a future plot point! ;) -Yoshi3000)**_


	3. 2 - Renegade For Life

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nathan. All rights to their original owners, blah, blah, blah...**_

 _ **Warning: Extreme stomping of Thanagarian jobbers (lackeys/goons), possible death, possible hard language.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - Renegade For Life**_

As Nate reached street level, he made his way into an abandoned alley before thinking up a way to disguise himself so the Thanagarians would not see his real features. It was then that an idea came to mind, causing him to form a dark, almost sinister smirk on his young face. He thought back on what the Lady God had told him. His memory powers meant he had access to all abilities he had seen others perform, so that meant that...

He brought his hands to his sides and breathed deeply, as he remembered the image of Goku Black in Super Saiyan Rose form. As he focused, he felt a pool of energy welling from within himself. Grasping this power, he reached deep within and let out a mighty roar as the power overtook him. A large pink pillar of light shot up from where he was as he continued to dig deeper into his power supply and pull on enough to transform, causing him to feel the tipping point. He pictured the planet being destroyed, and its people enslaved by the Thanagarians. This was the trigger. The clouds turned black as thunder and lightning swirled with the clouds around the pillar of light. He made his push, and finally, transformed and transcended his human limits.

Letting out a deep sigh, he opened his eyes, looking at his hands. He felt the immense, intoxicating power coursing through his veins, and he felt unstoppable. His aura died down with the pillar of light, leaving him with just his brown hair now pink, and his hazel eyes now an emerald green. He smirked as he heard the Thanagarians closing in. This was going to be a bloodbath, but not with his blood. He flew up into the air and headed towards the bird-like aliens, with his smirk not wavering.

As the Thanagarians approached Nate, he stood there in the air, waiting for them to make their move. He lit his right hand up in a pink glow behind his back as they approached him, with the glow behind him dying down to just a pink transparent blade of energy flowing around his hand. One Thanagarian, larger than the others flew at Nate and placed his hand on Nate's shoulder. This was what Nate had expected, and so began his counter-strike. He brought his hand up from behind his back and brought it down on the wrist of the Thanagarian that grabbed him, causing the bird-man to scream out in utter agony as blood spewed from where his arm was amputated instantly. The other three Bird-man began to fly at Nate as they witnessed the boy's brutal act. "You will be brought in! Commander Hro Talak will punish you himself!" the second-in-command spoke with conviction as he swung a metal mace at Nate.

Nate dodged out of the way and used a palm strike to cave in the armour on the attacker's chest plate, causing the Thanagarian to start gripping at his sternum as he wheezed for air. Deciding to finish things quickly, Nate brought his fist down on the man's chest at full force, ripping a large hole through the alien's chest, along with parts of his vertebrae. The young fighter grimaced as the blood, flesh and bone rained down from the sky onto the streets before he dropped the corpse of the alien he decimated. "I'm sorry, but this is where I finish this crap," he spoke with a venomous tone, bringing his left hand up. In his hand lay a green ball of light. "Eat this... ERASER WAVE!" Nate shouted, unleashing the ball, and launching a large green beam forwards, incinerating the remaining soldiers. Their screams only lasted two seconds before fading out. As Nate let go of the attack, he let out a loud sigh, trying to calm himself. "I should really learn to control my inner sadist." he chuckled to himself as he blasts away from the scorched remains, and towards the Thanagarian Prison ship.

* * *

"We trusted her, and this is what we get for it." the Kryptonian known as Superman relents as he feels his powers being stripped away by the red solar radiation flowing around his cell. He tried desperately to punch at the energy field surrounding the exit to his cell but screamed out, receiving powerful electric shocks as the reward for his rash actions. He slumped to the floor, kneeling in defeat.

"At least you're not being crushed by gravity, Supes." comes the snap of a red speedster called Flash. Struggling to push himself off the floor was causing his muscles to ache as the weight of the room felt like it was crushing him. His mind coming up with many scenarios to enact revenge on the League's traitor, Hawkgirl. All he could do was wait.

Suddenly, the ship the League was on jerked and tilted on its side as an explosion rang out in the back. Plumes of pink smoke filled the air, and many shouts of Thanagarian soldiers came from the front. Everything went quiet after the second explosion, and a boy with pink hair and black clothes appeared in front of the holding cells for the founding members of the Justice League. Even Batman was shocked at what he was seeing, being unable to comprehend how a child could be so powerful.

The boy smiled as he punched Wonder Woman's Cell Control-Panel, the energy field fizzling out as smoke came from the device on the wall. Princess Diana of the Amazons, Wonderwoman was shocked by the strength of this boy, but nonetheless smiled in gratitude as he began to free her from the pole she was tied to by her own unbreakable Lasso of Truth. She let out a gasp as he pulled her up and into the hall, motioning her to help him smash the other Panels. She understood, crushing one with her palm, and another with her red boots. He smiled at her, happy she was strong enough to hold her own.

While Diana was freeing the others, another wave of Thanagarian soldiers came barrelling down the hall, firing of energy beams from high-tech guns. This did not go unpunished though, as Nate grabbed one soldier by his head and twisted it with a flick of his wrist, instantly killing him. The audible snap caught the attention of most of the League members, but they said nothing, just staring at Nate's cold impassive glare towards the other soldiers. Suddenly, a larger, more muscular Thanagarian known as General Kregor came down the hall at high speeds, crashing into the young pink fighter. Nate sent Kregor through the side of the ship with one punch before motioning to the others. "MOVE, NOW!" he shouted out before Kregor crashed into him again, sending them both into one of the empty cells with his mace hovering over Nate's head and ready to kill. It was then that Nate resorted to his most desperate tactic; he bit into Kregor's arm, ripping some flesh out with his teeth, causing blood to spill. Kregor got off Nate and made his retreat.

Blasting a hole in the ship, Nate jumped out and flew into a nearby bakery. "Fuck the birds..." he muttered angrily.


	4. 3 - The Fighter & The Exile (Part 1)

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing but Nathan/Nate. All rights to their original owners, blah, blah, blah...**_

 _ **Warning: Violence, language, and explosions. Possible death or gore, no promises.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 - The Fighter & The Exile (Part 1)**_

The Justice League and Nate managed to evade the Thanagarians and had found shelter in a clothing store after Nate got back from his snack in the bakery nearby. Still needing to let off some steam and pent-up anger, Nate transformed from Rose to Blue and went outside. As the League caught its breath, Green Lantern turned to Superman.

"That X-ray vision working again?" Green Lantern John Stewart asked, his emerald eyes looking over at Superman's recovering form.

Superman looked at the wall. "Just enough to see every Thanagarian within a two block radius on the ground, knocked out with their wings ripped off and castrated."

Flash gave a low whistle. "Remind me not to piss that kid off."

Superman turned to Diana and the Martian, J'onn J'onnz. "Did either of you get anything from that guy? Is he really here to help us?"

J'onn shook his head. "I did not enter his mind, but I sensed no ill will towards us; only mild irritation towards us, and a hate for the Thanagarians."

Green Lantern looked at the Martian with a raised eyebrow. "Why would he be annoyed at us?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Flash grinned as he pointed at himself and everyone else, gesturing his hands around. "Maybe because the guys who always save the day needed saving, right?" he said with his grin not fading.

The rest of the League rolled their eyes, while Diana shook her head. One of the many gifts given to her by the gods was the ability to read emotion. "I sensed anger, pain, grief, and despair; whatever happened to the boy was terrible, and it may have possibly broken him. If it has, it seems he hides his pain well. However, his eyes told me the unspoken truth." she spoke with a tone of sadness and empathy. She felt awful for not being able to comfort him. "It seems he's using anger as his outlet." She ended her words there, her eyes closing as she places a hand over her face, leaning against the wall to support her.

At this, Flash looked down, a little ashamed of himself for making jokes at the expense of someone in pain. Everyone else paused, lost in their own thoughts. The moment passed as the glowing blue-haired teen melted a hole in the roof, dropping in quietly to land in the middle of the group.

The small teen popped his bones as he stretched out, a small groan coming from him as his bones moved out of their tensed positions. In a growl-like voice, he finally spoke up. "That should take care of them for a while. What's next?" he asked as his glowing, glittery blue aura dissipated, leaving only his spiky sky-blue hair as a sign of his power.

J'onn spoke up from beside Wonder Woman, a hand placed on her shoulder in comfort. "The whole city will be covered by now," he said with little confidence in his tone.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll all go home." Flash quipped. The others looked at him, and Nate facepalmed, sighing to himself. He shook his head in resignation of Flash's stupidity.

"Trust me," Nate said in a dark tone, "we're never that lucky."

"A little optimism can't hurt at a time like this!" Flash shot back, only to receive a glare from Nate in return.

Before Nate could form a reply or flip him off, a booming voice could be heard from outside.

"This is the Voice of the Thanagarian Occupational Authority. The Justice League have escaped and are violators of our Martial Law."

Nate's response was to say using the Deception, Soundwave's powers to project his voice.

"Fuck your martial law!" Nate spat.

The Thanagarain who made the declaration looked down to get a rock in the eye from Nate.

"I will have you arr-AHH!"

Nate cut him with a finger energy beam to his right eye.

"Shouldn't you be shitting on people's spaceships or something?" Nate quipped darkly.

Flash snickered at this only to get a glare from Diana. Nate returned to the clothing store with a pained sigh and shook his head.

"We need to move," Nate remarked bluntly. "These fuckers will come."

J'onn J'onzz had and an idea and said, "They'll be looking for the Justice League. Without our costumes, we are merely ordinary citizens."

Flash seemed apprehensive about the idea noting his secret identity and Nate being in the room. Nate could sense more of them alien birds coming and snapped.

"Oh for fuck's sake Wally, I already know your identities. Unless most of the people on the planet, I'm not daft enough to fall for Clark's glasses and wimpy demeanour." Nate snapped.

Wally was agape, Clark tried to look impassive, and Bruce was snickering.

"No time for laughing, Wayne. We need to move." Nate remarked getting the Dark Knight to glare at the teen.

Bruce demanded an answer and Nate told him to bite him as he went to get some clothes to change into. The League had changed out of their hero wear to civilian attire. Nate came out in a rather different outfit. A black leather jacket, a green hoodie, black jeans, biker boots with a white skull on each side, fingerless gloves, and a belt with skull belt buckle.

"Try hard, much?" Flash said.

Nate tied a blood red bandana around his head along with putting a white baseball cap and rolled his eyes. John could only look at his kid who was becoming a complete enigma.

"We'll meet at Wayne Manor in Gotham," Bruce remarked adjusting his ties. "It's 30 miles from here, and we'll make it if we split up."

Nate got up a one strap backpack with his old clothes and prepared to leave to the League's confusions.

"I'll meet you all in Gotham. And no, I won't explain how I know where your fancy home is. I just do." Nate said running off.

"Either we have a leak or that kid's a genius," Clark said to Bruce.

"I don't trust him," Bruce said sharply.

Diana had her arms around Bruce's left arm noting Nate was someone who needed guidance.

* * *

Nate had a feeling it was not going to be long before the Thanagarians would be after them. He was not dumb enough to risk flying, and he knew well enough he could not drive. It was then he noticed a few bikes and suddenly got an idea. Using the powers of Parasite, he sapped the four of them of their memories and skills.

"Cool, I know how to ride, knife, use chains, and shoot," Nate said looking down at the unconscious bikers. "Might as well rob them."

He emptied their wallets, took their knives, metal fighting chains, and even got a Barretta pistol with a few clips. Getting on the black motorcycle, Nate starts it up and gets a devious idea. Using his memory powers once again, he thought of Ghost Rider. Nate caused the bike to wreathed in flame, and for the entire bike to take on a completely new appearance. The tires became flaming rings. And the front of the bike instead of having one headlight was some sort of strange shield on the front with two headlights instead.

"Oh hell yes," Nate said as the bike's pegs adjusted to his size. "Let's ride!"

He revved his hellish bike and sped down the street leaving a trail of flames. Meanwhile, at the train station, Wally and John were trying to board a train. John was worried about being discovered considering he has a public identity. Before Clark and J'onn could make a distraction, Nate came up on the platform on his flaming motorcycle and ran over the alien before riding away. The Thanagarian was too busy screaming that he was on fire to notice John and Wally slip on the train.

"Kid's nuts, but he's effective," John remarked.

Wally shook his head concerned for him. As for Nate, he sped down the highway on the route for Gotham. Riding the bike across the road, he felt free and more alive than ever.

"If I'm going to live here, I'll have to crave a new name for myself. Hmm...new...Neo? Maybe Nathan Neo." Nate said to himself. "Eh? Might as well."

He arrived at Gotham City and took in the sights of the place. Of course, Nathan stuck out like a sore thumb considering he was riding a motorcycle with fire for wheels. Nathan decided that before getting to Wayne Manor, he would get a bite to eat. Stopping at a random diner, he parked the bike which was still on fire and went inside. He sat on one of the stools in front of the main counter and took up a menu. A waitress came up and Nate placed an order for a cheeseburger, and he was quickly meet with one. Before he could even take a place, the door was kicked open by a group of well-dressed shirtless thugs led by one of Batman's lesser foes, Calendar Girl. She wore her usual mask with an outfit that consisted of a black long sleeved dress with tights.

"All right, nobody mo-" Calendar Girl said before only for Nate to tell her to shut up.

"I'm trying to eat. If you want to bitch about how your body's not perfect despite it being so, then do it somewhere else." Nate said before taking a bite out of his cheeseburger.

One of the thugs shot the cheeseburger right out of Nate's hands and the shot sandwich hit the ground. Nate walked up the thug who shot the sandwich and used a Kiai to send the thug hurdling into a wall. Nate looked up at Calendar Girl and charged an energy blast in his hand.

"Listen well. You pissed me off and, while I am tempted to kill you, I feel you have a better use for me. So you work for me. If I need you for something, you'll do it no matter what. Got that?" Nate said glaring at Calendar Girl.

Calendar Girl shook her head to say yes, not wanting to die, and Nate got a paper with her number and address. Nate left quickly soon after Calendar Girl decided not to rob the diner. Back on the street, Nate grinned like a wolf as he now had someone under his heel. He would arrive at Wayne Manor to find Alfred completely impassive to the rough teen.

"I did not know they allow youths into the Justice League," Alfred remarked.

"I'm not a member. They're too "white" for me when I'm more "grey". I'm merely aiding." Nate said getting off the bike as it vanished into dying flames. "Got any snacks?"

Thus, Nate and Alfred were walking out the steps to the Batcave with Nate devouring a tray of chocolate chip cookies. Bruce, J'onn, Diana, Clark, and Wally all turned to them came down.

"You're late," Bruce said sternly.

"I stopped for food, and one your lousy rogues tried to rob the diner that I was in. But I handled it, and no, they're not dead. I won't kill your precious rogues because I'd be taking your toys." Nate said with heavy sarcasm. "So, fill me in."

"Well, we were discussing on what the true intentions behind the device the Thanagarians are planning," Clark remarked.

"I think I can help, but I need a rock," Nate said confusing everyone. "Trust me on this."

Wally handed him a stone, and Nate pitched it airborne.

CRACK! Shayera came out of hiding revealing a black eye courtesy of the rock thrown at superhuman speeds. Nate was laughing like a hyena and John was really started to wonder if the kid was mentally ill.

"What was that for?" Clark asked.

"She's going to reveal the plans to the Thanagarians most likely. I knew she was here because I could smell her sweat and desperation." Nate said coolly.

"Then why did you hit me with a rock?" Shayera asked annoyed with him already.

"Because your people are assholes using Earth as their footstool for their fucking war. They seem to think that great device is worth killing innocent life, and you sat there and let it happen." Nate said heatedly.

"I believed that they were acting in Earth's best interests," Shayera remarked.

"Yeah, look where that's gotten you," Nate muttered as Shayera hastily explained about the generator.

Nate remembered that there was a tracker as Hawkgirl left giving John his power ring. Nate decided to slip out the Batcave saying he had to use the bathroom which he actually did. When he came out after washing his hands, he noticed a large hole in the wall which a green and silver ship was occupying. "You have to be fucking kidding me..." he muttered.

"I gotta say... The brakes need work." a voice spoke from the ship as the ship's door opened with a hiss, revealing an odd couple; a boy with a red hoodie, jeans and black running shoes with medium-length blue hair on his head, and a blonde with pigtails wearing a black T-shirt, jeans and high-heeled boots. "Misa, we got to buy upgrades," the blue-haired boy said solemnly. "We're lucky that the airbags kicked in! I'm not even sure my insurance covers this," he said as he motioned his hands to the dented and cracked ship.


	5. 4 - The Fighter & The Exile (Part 2)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I own Nothing but Nathan/Nate. All "Warper" story origins and ideas originate from Yoshi3000, so go give his stuff a read, and sub to his content. He helps me build bases for my stories and edits content. All rights to their original owners, blah, blah, blah...**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Violence, language, and explosions. Possible death or gore, no promises.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - The Fighter & The Exile (Part 2)**_

"You crashed the StarBug into the Batcave. I don't know what's more ridiculous," remarked Nate.

"That's your reaction to seeing us? You're funny. I like that." The boy with the red hoodie said.

"Alex, just tell Nate why we're here already. You're in enough trouble as it is!" Misa ranted at Alex, Nate made a 'Whh-ksh!' whipping noise with a snicker, causing Alex to glare at him hard.

* * *

Outside, Hro Talak had captured the League and ordered them to be executed on his ship. "When we return, their heads will make fine trophies, and you, my dear Shayera, led us right to them." This made Lantern furious.

"We trusted you, Shayera!" he shouted as he was forced to the ground.

"It's my race against yours. I'm torn, John..." she said with a regretful tone as they were dematerialized away to Talak's ship.

* * *

Back with Alex and Nate, things were not going well as Nate did not take Alex was virtually responsible for his life going down the toilet.

"You... Fabricated my life, and my death... YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Nate roared as he felt a distinct pull from the back of his right hand. He lifted it and noticed his hand was turning black, and the black was spreading up his arm. He glared at Alex, pulling him up by his collar and hoisting him in the air. "You gave me THE AZURE?! SERIOUSLY?!" with this feeling in his arm, he knew it would not be good. A weapon that feeds on life energy to empower its host.

"You poor fool," Alex mumbled with a smirk. "You wanted to hurt me, and so you subconsciously thought of the most painful way to do so. This is the result of your power."

(Note: The most powerful attack of the Azure Grimoire is the Soul Rend. This rips out chunks of the enemy's soul and feeds on the chunks it cuts out of the enemy's host body. The soul can heal and survive if at least a fraction remains inside the host.)

"Well help me then!" Nate yelled.

"Warper's Will," Alex said, honing his Warper Energy.

With a burst of it, Nate's body returned to normal and he was calmed down from his anger to think logically. Nate asked how and Alex groaned admitting he had a bit of explaining to do. Alex had to break the Warper's Secret to Nate and a registrar for Order had promptly come to put Nate through the paperwork. With it done, the registrar explained the rules before hastily leaving.

"Wait. So if I murder the Joker, Batman can't arrest me?" Nate said gaining a smirk. "Interesting!"

"You're so cute when you're smirking," Misa said hugging the young teen.

Nate squirmed to Alex's amusement as Nate begged to be released. Misa went on how she wanted to be the kid's mother to care for him. As sour as Nate was, he inwardly did find it sweet that she was willing to care for him right away. Being unwanted for so long, it was nice to be wanted. Attention was turned to dealing with the Justice League's capture. Returning the ship they came in back into its capsule and in his pocket, Alex pulled out his phone. He needed a favour and he'd have to deal with a certain pirate pervert to do so.

* * *

After calling in a favour from Cherie, Alex had some equipment sent to him. He began making traps to stop the Thanagarians from being able to move or fly with magnetic clamps. Meanwhile, Misa was dressing up Nate in gothic-style clothes. From the show Heroes that Alex had shown her, she began to notice that Nate looked slightly similar to Peter Petrelli but younger and more sporty and modern.

"Stop staring. I'm not a piece of meat, ya know." Nate grumbled.

"You know, if you have powers from memory, does that mean you can hear Alex's thoughts?" Misa questioned lightly.

"Yes." Nate responded softly, "And it's because of that, that I know I was just a replacement for the 'real' Nathan that was connected to Alex. Alex's big brother who got shot in Afghanistan. Heh. I'm just a replacement..." he chuckled sadly to himself.

Misa hugged him from behind. "Nate, you can still be a hero. Even if you were created, you have a life now. So, let's show the birds we're better, yeah?" she said with a small grin as she turned him around to look him in the eye.

* * *

"You won't get away with this, Hro-Talak. You won't destroy this world," said Superman as he struggles against the energy barrier keeping him in his cell.

"Oh, you are so foolish, Superman. We already won." Talak says with a smirk as he heads to the control room of the mothership.

An explosion rings out through the back end of the ship, causing alarms to go off everywhere. The Starbug rams into the hull and breaks the energy core for the cells.

"Somebody call for extra crispy chicken?" Nate asks with a snort as he shoots a Thanagarian guard with an energy blast.

While Nate fights off the guards, Alex and Misa set off to help the League with escape plans and restraining or fighting Thanagarians that Nate has yet to fight.

"That boy's insane," John comments about Nate, only to receive a punch in the jaw from Alex. Alex glares at the Lantern before turning away.

"Leave my brother alone," he says coldly as he walks off to help the others get free.

"I'll need to let Dana know about this new info," John mumbles, rubbing his sore cheek.

* * *

"I'm disappointed." Nate mumbles. "I thought you bird-brains would be stronger. Am I not good enough that you hide your true strength, or is it that you just don't live up to the standard? It's pathetic, to be honest." he says with venom as he looks over the pile of bodies he has left in his wake.

A large Thanagarian suddenly charges at him, only to be stopped with a single finger. "You shame us. We break you!" the large brute says as he brings down his ace towards Nate's head, only for the teen to vanish in a flash of blue. Suddenly, Nate reappears behind him.

"You're already dead," Nate says with a menacing chill rolling over his words.

"What?!" the large birdman-alien exclaims in fear. "Please, spare my life. I am Uris-Ungol of the Thanagarian Royal Federation's Fleet. I'm worth much more to you alive, I swear to you!" he begs as he sees a purple energy begin to wash over Nate's figure.

"I doubt that. Besides, I need to set an example of those who dare invade my world," Nate replies with no remorse in his words as he forces the larger creature to his knees.

"Bring me Hro-Talak and the League!" he barks at the remaining soldiers. "It's time they see what happens when the world I love is being ruined." he finishes quietly.

* * *

"I sense Nate is about to do something Misa. I don't think I can stop him, even if I wanted to." Alex says solemnly. Superman hears this and looks at Misa and Alex.

"Then we need to move. Lead the way, Alex." Superman says with authority, trying his best to intimidate Alex.

"I'm not scared of you, Clarkie-boy." Alex retorts with a snort. Misa just giggles into her hands. He straps a device to the door of the control room. "Open the pod bay doors, Hal." he quotes. The device beeps, blowing the fuse box and opening the door to the scene of a pile of scorched bodies and Nate holding a large soldier hostage.

After a minute, Hro-Talak enters, enraged at the sights of his army being crushed. "Who is responsible for killing my men?!" he roars with rage.

"That would be me," Nate replies cooly and unemotionally, causing everyone but Alex, Misa and Diana to flinch. "I have this tool here, Uris, I believe his name is. I'm going to show you what happens to the people who think they can destroy my second chance at life. I wasn't brought back just to be killed again." Nate growls out, causing everyone to look at Alex as Nate glares at him in particular.

"Killed again?" Superman asks in confusion.

"Long story. I'll explain after we're done here." Alex says quickly in response.

Nate holds out his hand, straightened into a line with the palm pointed directly at the face of the soldier, Uris. A purple glow once again wraps around him. Everyone goes silent as they watch in anticipation.

"Hakai. [Destroy]" Nate says. Nothing happens for a moment, causing some to sigh in relief. Suddenly...

*BAA-DUMP* A noise of a heartbeat echoes out just seconds before the soldier starts screaming out in agony.

Uris begs for it to stop as the purple glow embraces his body and began to slowly break down his body from the feet upwards. Everyone was watching wide-eyed, even Alex.

A few more seconds and Uris's screams were silenced and the soldier was gone in small purple sparkles of light. Superman gasped and began to rush at Nate.

"What have you done?!" The man of steel demanded of the small teen. Nate said nothing for a few moments before sighing.

"I erased him. Destroyed the worthless creature. What of it?" Nate shot back. The room fell into silence as Hro-Talak began his retreat.

"It isn't worth it." Talak told himself quietly as he ran to the nearest escape pod.


	6. 5 - Diana's Nephew!

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing but Nathan/Nate. All "Warper" story origins and ideas originate from Yoshi3000, so go give his stuff a read, and sub to his content. He helps me build bases for my stories and edits content. All rights to their original owners, blah, blah, blah...**_

 _ **Warning: Violence, language, and explosions. Possible death or gore, no promises.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - Diana's Nephew?!**_

Superman was beyond angry. He had been calm until now, but this boy in front of him had crossed a line. "You killed someone! You didn't have to do that! Why did you?!" he shouted angrily at the teen in front of him.

Nate glared hard at him, causing the man of steel to flinch; something the League had never expected from a teen-aged boy. Nate then decked the man in the eye so fast, only Flash could see it. "He's not dead if he doesn't exist," Nate says with a grin as he taps his left temple with his index finger. Alex snorts in the background, understanding the joke, but receiving an elbow in the ribs from Misa.

"What right do you have to decide who lives or dies? Who gives you the authority to just erase people from existence?!" Superman screamed at Nate. The boy, however, only looked to Alex. His eyes held no emotion, just a look of determination.

"You're right," Nate says quietly, causing the others to look at him in confusion. "It's not my authority, but the authority of a god of destruction. So what if I erased someone who held no true purpose in the grand scheme of things? It doesn't change anything. Quit your bitching." Nate snapped before walking to the Starbug.

Alex glared at Superman. "You crossed a line, Superman. To me an Nate, you were our hero. We looked up to you, and this is what he gets trying to save your ass? You treat my little brother like trash?!" he thundered as the League looked on in awe. "I'm only 17, and I was tasked with coming to this world to take care of my little brother. If you hurt him again, I'll punch you with a Kryptonite knuckle duster..." he finished as he walked off to go see his brother.

"Thanks for the save, "bro"," Nate said using the term brother loosely before entering the ship.

Diana couldn't take the tension and decided to give chase to Nate. Perhaps, there was a chance that she could reason with him. Nate sat on the passenger side seat, looking out into space. He had a lot on his mind. He was the spawn of another's mind given a raw hand by him. He wanted to be mad, but logic reminded that Alex was also responsible for him having powers and being here in the first place. He had to admit that the powers and being in this world was almost worth the shit childhood. The reality warper deal was something he had to look into in full as he remembered the gift basket the Order gave him. He'd have to look through him as soon as possible.

"Nate?" Diana said coming onto the ship. "I want to talk."

Nate raised an eyebrow, but Diana was a tad worried about him, considering his emotional state.

"From the look on your face, you're not here to clip my ear about me erasing that guy?" Nate said dryly.

"No, I'm here more of a concern for your well-being," Diana said, letting her maternal side show a fraction.

Nate nodded, showing his appreciation for the gesture and sighed.

"Look, I should probably point out that I'm no hero. But I'm not villain either." Nate said facing her. "I walk a different path."

"I'm here not for that, I'm here because you need someone in your life. A guiding force to help you." Diana said determinedly.

Nate now had to deal with a second "mother" but considering Misa wanted to take up Team Mom, Diana had to settle for being an aunt. Of course, Superman was iffy over this development but did not argue. He hoped Nate would...less murderous with Diana around.

* * *

-(A Short Time Skip)-

* * *

The League, Alex, Misa, and Nate was all back at Wayne Mayor with the group just having to finish their vote on keeping Shayera or not. As she flew off bidding Green Lantern goodbye, Batman turned to the three extras.

"Now, what are you three going to do?" Batman asked.

"I'm going to beat up the Joker and deal with him once and all. And before you get into a hissy fit, I won't kill him. No...killing him with my bare hands will be too easy. So would be torture. Let's just say I have a plan." Nate said chuckling. "One where he'll die and it'll be legal!"

Batman had to laugh at that, but Superman had a wary look. However, Superman secretly would not have minded if the Joker was erased, shuddering as he thought back on what the clown did to him back then when he visited Metropolis.

"Nate-kun, you can't do that yet. You need to train and adjust to your new powers." Misa said in a serious tone. "You too, Alex."

"But Misa-chan..." Alex said before Misa had him by the collar.

"Don't Misa-chan me! Have you forgotten that we're bottom tier compared to the others?" Misa said worriedly.

"Something tells me these other warpers are powerful. How strong are we talking?" Nate asked curiously.

"I was trained in the basic by two of the most powerful warpers I've known. To put it bluntly, Nate. You may be able to mimic, but these two could utterly wreck you without trying. Or just erase you with ease." Alex explained.

"I thought only Gods of Destruction can do that," Nate said with an eyebrow raised.

"You need to read the Reality Warper's Rulebook," Misa said holding her copy in her hand. "All warpers can create and erase. The higher the warper's rank, the easier it is."

"They said I was at the eighth rank, right?" Nate asked. "How exactly does this rank system work?"

"Well, simply put. Level 3 warpers are basically what most beings are, blissfully unaware of the Secret. Level 4 warpers are aware of their reality and can break something known as "the Fourth Wall", like Bat-Mite or that imp that bothers Superman. Level 5 warpers can not only break the Fourth Wall but also warp space and time inside of their universe. Level 6 warpers are the most common class as they are warpers who've ascended to be able to travel across the dimensional pathways like us." Misa said starting the first half of the explanation.

"Then there are Level 7 warpers are the people of Earth Prime or the real world. They can create worlds through their creativity. Think of Earth Prime as the mother tree who produces the multiverse we live in now. Level 8 warpers are extensions of a Level 7 warper's thought manifesting into some form out here which would be you. Level 9 is essentially an ascended level 8 warper. And then there's Level 10." Alex said before cutting himself off.

"So, could I obtain Level 10?" Nate asked.

"No, Nate. Level 10 is a bit more exclusive. This is a state of being that's practically a rare one to obtain. If a level 7 breaks out the restraints to get to the multiverse, their power of creativity rises to be completely unrestrained. A level of heightened awareness and capable of perfected travel different world across the spectrum. They can create and destroy worlds with a mere flicker of their Flames of Creation. You're either the result of a glitch in the multiverse or being born into it." Misa finished. "Thankfully, 10th ranks like Alex are quite rare."

"How rare?" Diana asked curiously.

"Fewer than forty, I believe. Most are families leading clans. Thankfully, they are not evil." Misa said with a sigh.

"You forgot Josho..." Alex said checking his phone to read the latest news. "And...he's got a super-form now. There's goes any chance of me fighting him."

"That's why you two are going to train," Misa said sternly to them both. "So, we'll find a place in Gotham for us to live and we can get started."

"Yes mom," Nate said sarcastically.

Misa's Warper's Will-enhanced glare made him falter a bit and caused him to flinch under her stare.

"Well, we'll be leaving. We'll help in touch." Alex said sheepishly as Diana stopped him.

"I'd like to come with and help my nephew," Diana remarked.

"Diana, doing so mean you'd have to be let in on the secret. Let me warn you, telling you this secret is dangerous. The awareness of it will mess you up raw." Alex warned as Misa shuddered. "Virtually, you will lose your sanity, and gain...an enhanced form of it."

"Tell me," Diana said fearlessly.

Alex sighed and told her to get on the Starbug and he would explain. Diana went along, much to Superman's ire. Dropping the secret was easy for Alex, but for Diana, coping with it was not that easy. She came back down to the group with wide eyes clearly rattled. Of course, the Order of Reality's representatives arrived to register her, give the gift basket, and the rundown of the rules before leaving. It was after that, she calmed down thinking about the positives she could do with her new powers.


	7. Re-write Announcement!

_**An announcement for those who have followed and favourited this story.**_

 _ **The site is glitching the chapter order for this particular story, so I re-uploaded it in the right order and continued in the re-written version.**_

 _ **The link is below and I hope you read it and enjoy. I'm sorry for any inconvenience.**_

 _ **Link:**_

 ** _s/12866944/1/Renegade-Second-Life-JLU-x-Warpers_**


End file.
